wardenofthewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Sutherland
Astrid Sutherland is a main character in End Of The Dream, and the solar radiologist aboard the Icarus II. Joining the mission after years away from home, she suffers least out of the crew with regards to homesickness. Feeling strangely at home aboard the ship. She is 24 years old, from London, England, and she is of average height at 5"6. Her birthday is the 21st of January, 2034 'Background' Astrid was pushed from a young age to be the best she could be and that she had to be perfect. Her parents had a lot of children to raise, and as she was the eldest, a lot of pressure and hopes were put upon her. The eldest of 4, love was spread very thinly in the Sutherland family. Astrid always felt the need to break out of her life, because she felt stifled being surrounded by so many people, and just wanted free space. As soon as she graduated she went to America for university, graduating ahead of everyone in her classes at Stanford. She was turned towards the science field from an early age, but her real passion for it only developed when she was 17 and Icarus I was launched. The idea intrigued her so much, about flying to the sun, that she turned that into her field of study. She was recruited to NASA when the Icarus II project began, to give them a higher level of expertise on what they were dealing with so there was less chance of this mission failing. She did a lot of background research for the mission, and then insisted on accompanying them so that she could regulate the radiation levels and also gain further knowledge of the sun itself. Prior to leaving, Astrid had not physically seen her family since she left home, and she didn’t have time to then. She’s only ever seen them via a camera since the age of 18, and doesn’t really miss them as such because for so long she was trying to get away. Because she never felt settled in England, or America when she was there, Astrid suffers the least homesickness as she doesn’t feel she has a home to yearn for. Her place of comfort has always been within herself. During the trip, Astrid formed a fairly good relationship with most of the crew, considering Corazon to be her closest friend on board, and looking up to Kaneda a lot. She strangely began to feel at home on Icarus II, the first time she’d really felt that, and is perhaps the one most attached to living on the ship because of that. This is probably because being in space, despite the close quarters of the ship, is the freest she’s ever been. 'Appearance' Astrid had a mass of brunette curls that fall to just past her shoulders, but she’s adamant that it’s only wavy, and normally keeps it restrained in a bun. She had very dark brown eyes and doll like features, often looking younger than her real age. 'Personality' Astrid has the logical thinking of a scientist, but she also has a free thinking feature that lets her brain go off on random tangents and she sometimes stops midsentence as she’s thinking. She’s learnt to live in her own little world, and sometimes forgets that there are other people around that she should interact with. Astrid can train herself into thinking she feels something for a long time, and it’s hard to face it when she realises that that was wrong all along. When she’s in a trauma state, her brain will almost float off, and it takes a lot to get it back in her. 'Ambitions' Astrid always wanted –or was raised to want- to study science, and after 17, solar radiology was her big focus. However, she doesn’t view study paths as her ambitions, because for her that’s almost been what’s just been expected. Her ambitions are getting out and finding the place she feels she wants to be in, which she weirdly finds on Icarus II. 'Strengths' Well, she’s good at science. Aside from that, she’s always been driven to be the best and work hard, so that’s her primary focus. She strives to do well, and often achieves this. Due to the freethinking side of her mind, she’s good at solving other people’s problems, as she’ll pick up on things that they’d normally miss. 'Weaknesses' She doesn’t take failure well. At all. She has kind of a complex against perfection even as she strives for it, and must always make sure that one little thing is out of order (i.e. one piece of chalk broken in a box type thing). Astrid sometimes overestimates herself, therefore taking too much on for her to handle, and getting herself easily stressed out. 'Habits' Spacing out and getting so engrossed in her work, both things leading to her not paying attention to her surroundings at all, making her easy to sneak up on and surprise, which annoys her. She’ll gesticulate heavily as she talk-rambles on her field, and has occasionally hit people in this process. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Felicity Sutherland' Fee always felt that Astrid should go and make something of herself, as she was the eldest by 6 years in a family with 4 children, Felicity didn’t have as much time to give care and attention to Astrid. Due to this, they never formed that close a bond, but when all alone, Astrid does remember times from when she was a child and was closer to her mother. But she’s proud of her daughter, and does miss her, when she remembers to. 'Phil Sutherland' Phil had the same view on Astrid as his wife did, namely, that they should push her for excellence. He was originally from America, but moved to be with Felicity in England. Because both he and his wife didn’t take as many opportunities to further their study, they don’t want Astrid to make that same mistake. He puts more pressure on his daughter then he realises, and finds it hard to see that he isn’t giving her the same affection he gives his younger children. 'Cameron Sutherland (b. 2040)' Astrid was 6 when Cam was born, and this big age gap didn’t mean that they were all that close, as by the time he was old enough for her to socialise with beyond normal playing with the baby, she was already being pushed into school work and doing well. They didn’t get time to really become as close as the first and second sibling normally are, but Cam looks up to his big sis a lot. 'Joanna Sutherland (b. 2042)' As the other girl in the family, Astrid and Joanna are a little closer, but again there is a big age gap between them that prevents a lot of real connecting. Another thing about being the only other girl, is that Jo often feels that she’s being compared to Astrid, and therefore that just makes her not want to be compared, and act in a totally different way. It annoys Astrid (via video contact) that Jo can get away with that, but she was never allowed to. 'Ian Sutherland (b. 2043)' Ian is the baby of the family, only 9 years old when his eldest sister left home, but strangely she has the best connection with him. Perhaps because she was older when he was born, and able to take more of part in his life because of that. He misses her a lot, and he’s always the first one she sees on screen when she calls her family. He cried when he found out about her going on Icarus II, and she herself feels sad as the mission goes south, because she promised him she’d come see him again after it being so long. 'Love Interest' 'Robert Mace' Astrid and Mace…well, they have very different personalities. Mace is far more down to earth than she is, and is often the one to ground her in a situation, whether she notices that fact or not. They don’t get along particularly well thanks to their differences, but it’s one of those ‘opposites attract’ situations, they just refuse to see it if someone points it out. The first time she lets herself perhaps see that she might think something more of him, is when they’re sympathising with each other over having not been able to get a message back home. Later, during all the drama surrounding finding Icarus I, she and Mace start to agree on more things and she really needs him to keep her present in situations. The romantic tension between them has been there for a long time, they just never saw it, and it was hidden beneath an arguing banter that they had. In casual things, she would always make a point of disagreeing with Mace just to annoy him, but in more serious situations, they often have the same view point.